Child of Stone (Doctor who)
by heyyitszoee
Summary: Atomist Veronia, Planet of the Children, But what scared all but one child away? The Doctor and Clara embark on the epic adventure to unlock the secrets of this one child's special gift and end up finding out more about Clara.


The Child of Stone-Doctor Who

Once upon a time, in a land far off there lived a child. A beautiful, miraculous child who lived alone, with only the statues to keep her company. –Opening-

The doctor stepped out on a silver planet with a pink/yellow sun and purple skies and caves everywhere

"Ah, Atomist Veronia. Planet of the Children." The doctor says with a goofy grin and leap out of the TARDIS.

Clara steps out behind him, she gazes around for a bit.

"Pretty," she says with a tilt of her head, "But, not very well named." She shakes her head a bit.

"What do you mean not very well named?! I came up with the name! It is FULL of the cute children of the elder planet, Atomist Senorial. Both populated with the species Atomist, quite like humans they are except they are blue and have 3 eyes and actually on occasion eat humans. Don't you see- oh…" the doctor says "Well that's new." He pulls out his sonic screwdriver and starts scanning.

"What happened?" Clara asks as she taps her foot impatiently.

"They are gone." He doctor says seemingly in a daze. "They just left. Must have abandoned this place. But why? WHY?" the doctor pounds his fits against his head

"Maybe they all grew up, you did say it was only for kids, or maybe they got scared off, children scare very easily." Clara points out.

"Bingo!" He yells "They were scared off, but by what?" He leans into Clara and stares her in the eyes.

"Um I don't know…Daleks?" she says nervously. The doctor spins back around.

"Let's go find out." He grins. Clara smiles and he grabs her hand.

"So what do you think it is?" Clara asks with a small smile. Before the doctor can answer the sound of a girl whimpering floats out of a nearby cave.

"Whatever that is." The doctor says he runs to the mouth of the cave and sonics it.

"Was that a little girl?" Clara asks. "Like a human girl?"

"I don't know." The doctor replies. "But we will see." He trails deeper into the cave with Clara right behind him. The doctor freezes only a few steps into the cave.

"No, it can't be!" the doctor says.

"What can't be?" Clara asks as she steps in front of the doctor.

"We need to leave, now. The weeping angels are coming" the doctor says as his eyes dart around nervously.

"But that is no fun." Clara protests "Anyways what is so bad about a something angel?"

"A weeping angel. They used to be called the lonely assassins. They are stone statues of angels. But then you look away, and they aren't statues any more: they are cold blooded killers, one touch and they can send you back in time or snap your neck. They move impossibly fast. We should go, go now." The doctor says nervously he turns back to Clara. Clara isn't alone though, behind her is a weeping angel.

"Clara, turn around." He says quietly. Clara's eyes grow wide and she turns around and screams.

"What do I do doctor?" Clara asks

"Don't blink." He replies. He searches franticly around for something to help.

"Keep staring. I am going to grab your hand and we are going to run. Ok?" the doctor says.

"Ok." Clara says calmly. He grabs her hand.

"3…2…1… ru-" the doctor starts but he stops at the sight of a small girl who seems about the age of 12 or 13.

"What?" Clara asks

"Who are you?" the little girl asks while trembling

"I am the doctor" the doctor says

"Who is there?" Clara asks still looking at the statue. The doctor ignores her he is too transfixed with the child. "DOCTOR!" she demands

"One second." He whispers. "Hello, who are you?" the doctor asks the girl.

"I am Emi. Why have you come Doctor?" Emi says with a tilt of her head

"I don't exactly know why I come, I just do." The doctor replies with a small smile. Clara screams behind them. The doctor snaps back to Clara. The weeping angel has Clara's arm in its grasp.

"No, no no. Clara keep calm." He says shaking his head

"I could help." The girl pipes up

"How? In fact how are you even here? The angels should have killed you by now. What are you? What is keeping you Alive?" He sonics the little girl, searching for an explanation.

"I told you I am Emi. Now do you want her to live or not?" She says while shielding her face from the green light.

"Yes." He says still searching. "Hold on you are human! How did you get here? You are impossible!" He looks at her in a confused way. Emi is already gone into her own world now. Her already bright blue eyes glow and her lips move slightly. The lights go out and Clara screams

"CLARA! CLARA!" The Doctor yells. The lights come back on. The angel is gone and Clara remains. The Doctor slowly turns to the girl.

"How did you do that?" he asks Emi.

"I am a clever one. I talk to the angels, I try to make them not so lonely." She smiles at him.

"So, hold on you did that?" Clara asks

"Ya." Emi says

"You clever girl. Can we keep her Doctor?" Clara asks sweetly

"Hey, that is my thing I am the clever one!" He protests. Clara rolls her eyes. "So how did you get here?" the doctor asks Emi.

"I don't know. I was born here I suppose. My mom died shortly after giving birth to me on this planet. The angels didn't recognize what I was so they were scared at first but then they realized I could speak to them. They stopped being scared and raised me. I guess I must have a gift because you don't seem to be able to speak with them." She says with big eyes.

"Who was your mom?" he asks.

"We preserved her body. She is back here." Emi says, tears start to well up in her eyes. The Doctor takes her hand and she leads him. Clara comes shortly after. The Doctor and Emi step into a bright cooper room with a lovely brown haired, gorgeous woman, a woman that looks exactly like Clara. Clara starts to walk into the room but the doctor stops her.

"What is it?" Clara asks.

"Nothing, just umm I don't think you should go in there, the body is horribly disfigured and such." The Doctor says. Emi steps out of the room.

"No she isn't" Emi says as she knits her eyebrows together. Clara looks at the doctor, crosses her arms and nods at Emi.

"Doctor." Clara says.

"Just please trust me." He begs.

"Fine. For now." She says. The Doctor wraps Clara in a hug.

"Thank you!" He kisses the top of her forehead. They start to walk out (The doctor and Emi) and Clara trails behind. She goes into the room and screams. Her body lay there. The Doctor snaps around.

"CLARA! Why do they never listen?" The Doctor screams

"They? Emi asks but the doctor is already off. Emi runs after him.

Clara turns around when she hears The Doctors footsteps, Emi close behind. All of a sudden Clara is grasped by an angel. Emi freezes in her tracks. Her eyes glow and she starts to waver.

"Doctor." She says, shaking. The Doctor pauses. "The angles need someone to die. They have been waiting for her. They won't listen to me." Emi crys as if she is in pain. She collapses.

"Emi? EMI!" He yells at her. "Clara don't take your eyes off the angel. Emi is your only hope right now so I need to help her."

"Ok." Clara breathes. The Doctor runs to Emi's side. He shakes her.

"Emi you cant do this! We need you" He whispers in her ear. Emi opens her eyes and takes a sudden breath. She stands up fast. Tears stream from her eyes. The tears shimmer as they hit the floor.

"someone needs to die here," she speaks, "but it will not be Clara." Emi closes her eyes as the last tear hits the ground. When she opens her eyes again her eyes don't glow blue, but a deep black.

Emi reaches out to the angel and touches its face. The angel glows black like the girls eyes. Emi turns to Clara.

"Run…" She whispers.

"You don't have to-" Clara begins but the lights go out suddenly. Clara runs like Emi told her to, landing next to the Doctor. They hear the screams and crys of a child in pain. The Doctor lunges forward in a desperate attempt to save the girl. The lights flick back on. They are gone. Emi and all the angels.

"Emi…" the doctor whispers his hands slightly shaking. Clara slowly walks over. Tears in her eyes.

"What did she do?" Clara asks.

"She channeled the angels energy, all of theirs, she became the embodiment and voice of the angels. She was in unbelievable pain, No one could channel that much darkness not even me, but she did. She channeled it and turned everything to dust. Even herself…" The doctor says. He turns back to Clara. "Are you alright?" He whispers in her ear as he pulls her into a hug.

"I'm ok." She says shakily.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yes." She replies in a quiet voice.

"I'm ok too." He whispers. They stare out of the cave and into the glittering purple sky, alive with the dust of 1 million angels and 1 beautiful little girl.

THE END.

Written by Zoe Christine Walsh


End file.
